


4 Times & 1 Time

by viridianaln9



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Has Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Darcy has known Bruce Wayne for a while. After Rachel was killed, he pushed her away. 4 Times he pushed her away and the one time he didn't.





	4 Times & 1 Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame a video I saw about this couple.

**4 Times and the 1 Time**

 

**1**

 

Darcy was in the funeral she couldn't believe it, Rachel was gone. Thanks to the Joker and she looked at Bruce. They were all in Wayne Manor mourning.

 

"I'm sorry." She told him. Bruce looked at her and all she wanted to do was hold him, but she knew that he wouldn't appreciate it.

 

"You should go." He told her.

 

"What?" Darcy asked.

 

"Leave, Gotham there is nothing tying you here Darcy go back to college—"

 

"You're here." Darcy told him.

 

"I don't want to see you, I can't." Bruce told her, he couldn't lose someone he cared about, he breathed in and let the coldness seep in.

 

"Bruce."

 

"No, I know you told me you cared for me, but you don't and I will not love anyone more than Rachel." He told her. It broke her heart, but she understood, she touched his face and he seemed surprise that it wasn't a slap.

 

"I never asked for anything more." Darcy told him. "I know, why you're pushing me away and I don't know why you are hurting me, but I do love you Bruce and that feeling won't go away, but if you want me to go I will."

 

Bruce looked at Darcy walk away from his life and he fought the side that told him that he should call her back.

* * *

 

**2**

 

"What the hell, Bruce?!" he didn't expect to hear that voice ever. She hadn't talked to him in two years. He turned to look at her and she looked different.

 

"Darcy is nice to see you."

 

"No, don't you dare." Darcy told him. "How can you not call me or Tony for god's sake that bastard broke you damn back."

 

"I'm fine." Bruce told her.

 

"No it's not fine." Darcy told him. "You're going to end up in a coffin next to—"Darcy stopped herself from saying it.

 

"Say it." Bruce told her.

 

"I'm not going to fight with you." Darcy told him with tears at the edge of her eyes. "This isn't going to stop is it?"

 

"No." Bruce told her. Darcy was surprised by his answer and she just stood up to Bruce's surprise. "Darcy?"

 

"I can't, Bruce." She told him and walked up to him, kissing Bruce on the lips who returned the kiss. They had gotten closer before Darcy pulled away from him.

 

"Darcy, I can't."

 

"No." Darcy told him and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I have to leave to New Mexico soon, I came to say bye." Darcy said and left him.

 

"Are you certain to let her go, sir?" Alfred asked Bruce.

 

"It's for the best she is not made for this life." Bruce told her.

* * *

 

**3**

 

"What do you want Bruce?" Darcy asked. She was getting ready to leave with Jane; she was still hurt about Thor not being able to come back.

 

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked her.

 

"I'm fine." Darcy told him.

 

"That is all you're telling me." Bruce said and he would be lying if he wasn't offended. 

 

"Yes, how's your Cat?" Darcy asked because she knew what was going on in Gotham and knew and heard rumors between the Cat and Batman, not that she cared because she was moving on, she was going to move on.

 

"Darcy, you know why?"

 

"No, no I don't." Darcy tells him. "You tell me you can't have anyone involved in your life but I hear of Vicky Vale and Selena Kyle known as Cat woman I'm not stupid Bruce."

 

"Darcy you know the reason."

 

"Yes." Darcy said turning around to see him. "I know, you're afraid I'm going to end up like Rachel blown up by Batman's enemies but you never gave me that choice did you, Rachel was going to pick Harvey for goodness sake."

 

"Darcy." Bruce's voice was dangerous but she didn't pay attention to it.

 

"You cannot be blind, I love you Bruce but every time we talk I end up in tears and I cannot do that anymore, I'm sorry."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This time I'm walking away not being pushed by you."

 

* * *

 

**5**

 

Bruce hadn't seen Darcy in four years, but he had known about her whereabouts. She worked for Tony now and the Avenger's.

 

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" he turns to see Tony standing there.

 

"You have a nice place." Bruce tells him.

 

"Please, you didn't want to see the Tower you wanted to see Darce." Tony told him.

 

"Darce?" he asked and Tony smirked.

 

"No need to be jelly." Tony told him.

 

"Is she well?" he asked.

 

"Of course, you would know if you didn't push her away again." Tony told him.

 

"You know—"

 

"Yeah, Rachel die and all of the girls became Rachel." Tony told him. "You know she won't wait forever."

 

"I'm not asking her too." Bruce told him.

 

* * *

 

**\+ 1**

 

Bruce had come back from the dead and he still couldn't believe it. He was hugging his children. He knew that he needed to talk to someone. He found out that Darcy had become a fixed in the Manor taking care of his children; Jason had even been treating her well.

 

"Your leaving." He told her.

 

"Well I'm not really needed here anymore." Darcy told him.

 

"Why would you?"

 

"You're here now; I need to go back to work." Darcy told him. "Tony let me come and now I have to go back."

 

"Damian likes you." Bruce told her.

 

"Well that is interesting."

 

"They want you to stay."

 

"I have to—"Darcy told him, but was stopped by Bruce grabbing her hand.

 

"I want you to stay." Bruce told him. "I know I pushed you away and that it was my mistake."

 

"I can't do this Bruce; you say this now and what when something bad happens." Darcy told him.

 

"Give me a chance to prove you wrong, I'm not saying I will be perfect—"

 

"If I wanted perfect I would have married Steve." Darcy told him.

 

"So, what do you say want to give me a chance?'

 

"I suppose I can give you one chance." Darcy told him and they kissed hearing the cheering section all around the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always I dont own the characters. Just the plot


End file.
